


Nothing Left

by amuk



Series: The Road To Life [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura cares. Too much. And that's a bit of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: April 8 // too much love will kill you

Sakura cares too much. That's something she has known for years but not something she has thought about.

 

Maybe she should.

 

There is Sasuke--she doesn't know what he is anymore. Who he is. He has changed in ways she can never understand. Once upon a time, she gave everything to him--every shimmering tear, every painful smile, every clenched heartbeat. She gave and gave, and he took and took, until there was nothing left of her.

 

She learned her lesson--never give it all to one person.

 

Never give it all to Sasuke. She tried cutting her bonds after--he isn't Sasuke anymore, after all. That boy is dead.

 

Telling herself and believing herself are two different things. And when he choked her, his cold hands pressed against her neck, she realized that she still cared about the bastard. The man who has just turned into everything he hated.

 

Then there is Naruto. Even when she didn't care, she did. He is the sun, it's hard to ignore and hate the sun. He's like a breath of fresh air. If nothing else, he is the reason she keeps moving, keeps trying, because as long as he believes anything is possible.

 

So when he comes back from the dead, when he keeps that crazy smile of his on, when she sees the monster he can be (the one he tries to hide), she promises to keep him safe.

 

Because she cares for him. Because he is her brother, her inspiration, her hope.

 

He is everything she needs and can't be.

 

There are others--Kakashi, Sai, Tsunade, Ino, Shizune, her village. Her home. The stray ninja they end up saving every now and then.

 

The people she has met and the people who need her. She cares for all of them, in various degrees.

 

She'd do anything for them.

 

So she gives and gives (her laughter, her time, her sight, her sleep, her thoughts and her dreams) to everyone who needs them. To those who ask and those who don't.

 

They need her--a new experience for her--and for that reason alone she will help them until she can't.

 

Only Sakura has forgotten that rule that Sasuke taught her. The one that she vowed to follow. Never give all of yourself away.

 

Sakura has given so much of herself away that she no longer has anything left to give.


End file.
